


A Watcher's Criss

by gatergirl79



Category: BtVS: Lost Slayer Novel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Novels
Genre: Abusive Slayer, Alternate Season/Series 08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Series, Rogue Slayer, Short Chapters, Slayer-Watcher Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: Father Christopher was young and idealistic with hopes of following in the footsteps of Watchers like Rupert Giles. But those hopes died the moment he met Anna Kusitu. Her violence holds no bound as Christopher can attest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story as not been Beta Read so there may be grammar and spelling mistakes. You have been warned.
> 
> Setting: During and after Season 7  
> Chapter Characters: Anna Kusitu (Slayer) Father Christopher (Watcher)
> 
> Obviously I do not own any of the characters, after all this is FAN FICTIONS.

In September 2002, The First evil, a being older than time itself, began its assault on the forces of good. Its minions - The Bringers. - Focused their fury on the slayer line, killing potential slayers worldwide, along with their watchers, to finally rid the world of the Slayer, leaving it free for evil to roam. But a few slayers escape, making their way to Sunnydale, California, and the protection of the current Slayer.

In November 2003, Great Russell Street, London, England was the scene of The First harshest blow. - The destruction of the Watchers Council, an Organization that has existed almost as long as there have been slayers. - Their purpose was to teach, guide and protect.

The Council in recent centuries failed in this duty and although they were aware of the threat face by the First, they were not prepared.

In the rubble of their headquarters lay the bodies of a hundred and fifty dead watchers, including their leader, Quentin Travers. But while the council lay in ashes and the potentials faced the First at the Slayers side. Those surviving watchers face uncertain future.

A future that would change the world and their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Father Christopher blinked at the bright light beaming thought the window of the small house on the outskirts of China. Raising his hand to his head, he cringed at the wound. He'd been unconscious all night. With effort he raised himself off the floor and glanced around. Anna was gone and part of him was thankful.

Over the past few weeks she'd become more turbulent. Her attack last night was the worst. All he'd said was that she might think about leaving the small clan of Lister demons in peace, that they never hurt anyone. The red fury in her eyes had been terrifying. The girl was insane. Well maybe not insane, not by the definition in the Oxford English dictionary anyway, but she was defiantly out of control.

Christopher picked up a towel and glanced in the mirror. The trail of blood seeping from his head wound was dry; caking his scalp and hair, but it was the black, purple and blue bruise under his right eye that caught his attention. Anna had hit him with all her force, sending him back into the wall. He had a clear idea where that power had come from. After all Anna Kusitu was a potential slayer. She had more strength than most girls her age, most people in general. But sudden force meant only one thing. She'd been called.

That thought should have made Christopher happy, after all that was his job, his purpose. Train and prepare Anna to become the slayer. Physically he'd succeed. Emotionally?

Anna had a failing that the destruction of the watchers council had only fueled. She saw the world in black and white, nothing in-between, no gray, just good and evil. She'd happily kill a harmless Lister demon with the same force of determination at she would a vampire. Christopher had tried so hard to convince her that not all demons and supernatural creature are out to destroy humanity. That some just wished to live normal lives and in cases productive ones. She'd laughed. Calling him a fool.

Father Christopher had been her second watcher. He'd walked into the job with the optimism and pride found only in new recruits. He'd been surprise when he met Anna, her bright pink hair and hard as nails attitude. It shouldn't have been so surprising with the life she lived.

At the age of eight Anna Kusitu was taken away from everything she loved, placed in the care of Kimball Yu, a member of the Watchers council. His reputation had been one of legend. He'd begun, as a field operative, before taking on the role of a watcher. He'd seen some of the most horrific things in the world. It was no wonder that it rubbed off on Anna. Nine years of hell at the hands of her watcher. He'd been determined to rid her of all her weakness, her humanity. - Whether by breaking her spirit or her body.

When Kimball had been killed by a vampire, Christopher had been assigned to replace him. Anna hated him instantly and he understood why. Kimball was all she knew, he was like a father to her. It wasn't so surprise that the girl resented him.

She rarely spoke to him, refused to follow his instructions. He'd discover her insane view of the world a month into his calling. He'd asked her to meet with one of his contact and she'd returned covered in green blood, dirt spread across her face. Horrified at her appearance and filled with concern he'd demanded to know what had happened, her reply and frozen him to the core.

_"I got the information then dealt with him." her tone cold and unfeeling._

_"Dealt with him?"_

_Anna looked down at her hands, the thick green goo like blood marking her fingers._

_Christopher was sure he saw a smile tugging at her lips. "You killed him." he gasped._

_"Of course."_

_"Why?"_

_"One less demon in the world." she wiped the goo onto a discarded towel._

_"He was innocent."_

_Anna met his gaze with steel. "No such thing. Demons a demon." she'd turned and walked away from him, leaving Christopher in utter shock._

Christopher looked down at the towel in his hands, his blood staining the fluffy white fabric. He wiped the dried blood from his hands, scrubbing them hard as the memories burned into him. It wasn't the last time she'd killed innocence demons. He'd stood by in horror while she wiped out a defenceless clan. - Male, Females and Children. - He'd turned to God then, reaffirming his vows, praying for their souls. Anna had laughed at him, telling him that those creatures had no souls. That they were all evil creatures sent to cause misery in the lives of humans. His prayers had no meaning to God. She'd even suggested that praying for evil placed his own soul in danger. That while he was praying the dark, the light was going unprotected. He'd tried to make her see.

 _"God always looks over the good."_ and even using her own ideals against her. _"It's those you say that are evil that need the prayers the most. How else are they to be redeemed?"_

_It had been a few days after that when he'd felt her anger first hand. He'd been trying to convince her to see the grey, to see that some demons only wanted to exist. He'd taken her to small corner of Hong Kong where innocent demons lived their lives with among humanity. That they worked, had friends and families, some of which were human. He'd seen the disgust in her face immediately._

_It had been a mistake he regretted every day since. Anna had watched them going about their lives and Christopher had begun to hope that he'd made his point. He'd been wrong; he'd merely delivered them to her for destruction. Within moments, screams where echoing the dim streets. The smell of killing and death filled the air. Anna Kusitu may not have been a slayer but she'd been trained well. She knew how to kill and worse, she enjoyed it._

_Christopher had tried to stop her, stepping between her and a group of demonic children, terror plastered on their faces. It had been no good. Anna simply hit him, threw him aside then slaughtered the young one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher threw down the towel and turned back to the small bed. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he downed it in one. He'd taking up drinking not long after that, a way of numbing the guilt. It also came in useful to numb the pain of Anna temper too.

That had been the first time he'd tried to stop her and been repaired with a beating. But it wasn't the last. The more he tried to convince her that her way was wrong, the worse she got. The harder her fist got. Every day of the past year had been hell for Christopher. He often wondered why he allowed it. Why hadn't he told the council? They would have surely done something. But the truth was he blamed himself. For the deaths of the small community he'd taken her to. For the fact that he was unable to show her the right path.

Sure he knew that her behaviour had little to do with him and everything to do with Kimball Yu, but that didn't stop him for shouldering the blame. He should have been able to change her.

But of the past eighteen months, all the confidence and optimum had been beaten from him. He was a shell of his former self. The broken bone and flesh where nothing compared to his broken spirit and now, if he was right, she would become unstoppable.

Christopher stared at the walls. Waiting for her return. This small room had housed them both since the New Year. They'd been forced into hiding, not that they seemed to do much of that. Anna was determined to stay active, even with the threat from the First and his minions. She even wanted to hide; she wanted to face off against the strongest enemy available. He'd often thought that maybe she had a death wish. - And deep down, his that darkest part of his heart. He hoped she got it.

Those thought only made his guilt worse, adding more unbearable pressure to his conscience.

When word came from England about the first plans and that he was to take his potential into hiding in an attempt to protect a handful of potential slayers and watchers. He had breathed a sigh of relief, believing it was a gift from God. He'd practically had to drag her kicking and screaming out of Hong Kong and he had the scars to prove it. By the time they'd arrived in this small village near the southern board He'd had a broken arm, three cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but it was an order from the council and Anna had eventually understood the importance of what she was being told to do.

But within three days, she was frustrated and jittery. It was as if the constant battle was like a drug. She had to fight, had to kill. And with no demons around Christopher became her punching bag, under the guise of training. Always insisting that she needed to hone her skills, keep in sharp.

Christopher would turn to his bible after each 'Training session', praying for patients, never for deliverance. His duty was to the Council and to Anna. It was that which kept him bound to her. He'd not give up. He couldn't.

He knelt in front of a small makeshift altar, a wooden cross hanging above it. This was his sanctuary. The only place Anna could not, would not touch him. While he was at prayer, she left him be. He'd used it as an escape many a time, much to his sorrow.

As Christopher knelt with his swollen, sore eyes closed tightly, he thought on his role as a watcher. He knew each slayer was different. Each watcher was different. No amount of training the council provided could alter that. He'd met with other watchers and their potentials and it was the obviation of them which made him want to become Anna watcher. If only he'd known.

He burned his head deeper into his cleaned folded fingers. Praying. Think about the current slayer. No, that should be slayers, for there had been two. It was an unusual circumstance and that Christopher had never heard of occurring before in the council's history.

Buffy Summers, had died for the briefest of moments before being revived by her friends. - Friends. A slayer with friends. Another unusual circumstance. - Her death had called the next, as it should, a girl named Kendra. He had met her once when he was still training to become a member of the council. She'd been visiting the England with her watcher Roger Zaboto. Their relationship had been a good and close one. Zaboto followed the rules and Kendra followed him. Right up until her death.

Kendra had been killed back in 98. Murdered at the hands of the vampire Drusilla. With her death came the next, Faith Lehane, the so called 'rogue' slayer. The young woman had been branded insane by the council after joining forces with a demon. The council had tried to bring her in, only to feel her wrath. Anna reminded him of the 'rogue' slayer. Only in Faith's instance, she had discovered her mistakes and was paying for them. - In prison.

Thus two slayers roamed the world. – Or at least there had been.

Thought of the slayers brought Christopher's mind round to their watcher, for that had shared the same one for a while.

He'd heard that Rupert Giles never followed the rule. He'd allowed his slayer, Buffy, to think for herself, to act for herself. He allowed her friends. Those friends had assisted her in her duties. Mr Giles was the kind of watcher who understood his slayer. That cared for his slayer. The kind of watcher Christopher had wanted to be.

Christopher had come to the conclusion long ago that Rupert Giles had obviously been doing something right as his slayer had been the longest surviving in recent history. Even with two deaths under her belt.

Maybe one day he's get to meet the infamous Rupert Giles. Assuming wasn't already dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna bursting through the door caused Christopher to jump, but he kept his head low. His mind closed. His face was still swollen. His body aching. He didn't need another confrontation with his charge.

"Get your things together." she ordered.

Christopher knew better to ignore her. He lifted his head, crossed himself and turned to the pink haired warrior. "Are we going somewhere?"

Anna glared at him with distain. "Just hurry up."

Christopher staggered to his feet. "We should stay here. - The council told us..."

"I've been chosen! - I'm not hiding any longer!"

He had feared that, but hearing it put into words sent an ice cold shiver down his spine. "Where are we going?" he asked, throwing what little he had into an old duffle bag.

"America!" she stated.

Christopher glanced at her. "Why? - I thought your plan was to return to Hong Kong when..."

Her dark eyes where burning fire, as they had last night, when all he had suggested was that she stay inside and rest.

She had been spending more time outside, wondering the woodlands. Christopher wondered at what she found to do but was too frightened to ask. Ignorance is bliss they said. But when she returned from her nights, she was covered in dirt, dust and on a rare occasion blood. Maybe her own - probably someone else's.

"America is where the previous slayer lived. - There is much to finish. - I will return to Hong Kong, after."

Christopher hadn't missed the emphasis on the ' _I'_. She was planning to be rid of him. - One way or another. - And he was glad. He couldn't be at her side while she continued to slaughter innocence.

He looked at her, the image of those innocent children filling his mind again. He knew she would do it again, in the states, his homeland. And now she'd been called it was going to be next to impossible to stop her. There was nothing either himself or the council could do. It was the Faith situation all over again. Only in comparison, Anna Kusitu made Miss Lehane look like a kitten. - A sane, timid kitten.

Father Christopher ignored the looks from the men and women as he walked through the airport. He knew what he looked like, he could only imagine what people were thinking, a Catholic priest, with a black eye, a busted lip escorting a pink haired girl with a scowl that could turn milk sour. He'd hate to imagine what they were thinking of him. Whatever it was, it was as far from the truth as you can get.

He'd expected his return to the US would have been under more pleasant circumstances, maybe to have met with the infamous Rupert Giles. Instead he'd been practically dragged her by his charge, the new slayer because he wanted to reap vengeance and bloodshed on the forces of evil. It didn't sound so wrong when it was said like that, except Christopher knew that it wouldn't just be evil that would feel her wrath.

Father Christopher looked around him. Something didn't feel right, it was too peaceful. He checked a paper that had been left on a nearby chair, there were no large black headlines announcing the arrival of the First. There were no vampire hordes to welcome them, just normality. That only meant one thing; Miss Summers and those that had stood with her had successes. – At the cost of her life. - Again.

"I'm going to find something to eat. Wait for me." Anna ordered, as if Christopher was her pet dog. Of course he knew better to voice his dislike at being treated like such. – So maybe he was her pet. A badly treated on.

He just remained where Anna left him. While he waited for the Slayers return Christopher's mind wondered. Had Mr. Giles been killed to? If not maybe he could get word to the watcher about his arrival in the country with the new slayer. Giles had dealt with out of control Slayers before, maybe he could help Christopher deal with Anna before the street of America ran with innocent blood.

And if he was dead? – Christopher couldn't bring himself to think of that. He needed help, he admitted it. His pride had vanished long ago; it was only fear that kept him from running. He stared blindly across at a television, not really seeing it, his mind questioning over and over if he had the courage to flee. But then his conscience would speak up, telling him that as her watcher he had a responsibility. Though maybe not the one he'd been taught in training. Then he had been told he had to protect the Slayer from the world, not he knew he had to protect the world from the Slayer.

"Ready!" Anna snapped as she returned. "What is so interesting?"

Christopher turned. "Nothing." he murmured. "Just surprised... I guess I was expecting chaos."

"It seems she succeeded." Anna remarked with a glare of irritation, as if Miss Summers success made her seem inferior.

"Yes."

"Let's go." Anna ordered, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she marched from the airport, looking back at a reluctant Christopher. "Come."


	5. Chapter 5

The small hotel room was like so many they'd stayed in before, grim, dirty and cheap. It was better than smart and clean. In a place like this no one asked questions. No one cared that a young priest shared a room with a teenage girl. People in this place were hiding their own, more disturbed and horrendous secrets.

Anna threw her bag on one of the single beds before marching out the door in silence. With her gone Father Christopher breathed a sigh of relief. He could relax for a few hours. He looked out of the window as the sun drew low in the sky. It was Dusk and she wouldn't be back until dawn. Hours and hours of peace.

Sitting in the chair by the table, he waited for the darkness. To Christopher darkness was a sanctuary. It was the only time he knew he was save. While the rest of the world fear the darkness, with good reason, Christopher embraced it with a warm smile and a welcome pray, it was daylight that the priest feared.

Dawn burned through Christopher's eyes. He'd slept, better than he had in years. He was sure it was because of the decision he'd made in the night.

The sound of Anna at the door caused his muscles to tense and that ever present spark to return to his nerves. But he clung to the hope that soon he would have help. He would take advantage of their currently location.

They were in Boston, which meant, if he was lucky, Father Keller, a watchers council operative, was here. If Rupert Giles was still alive and out there, then hopefully Father Keller would know where to look. He only prayed that Anna wouldn't discover what he was planning; the last thing he wanted was to put Father Keller in danger.

While Anna slept, Christopher went in search of the priest. Walking in the early dawn light, he watched the people passed him, some smiling other not, all with normal lives. A world of misery and joy. Births and deaths, all would continue thanks to Buffy Summers. Christopher found himself wondering if Faith had died too. There was a small spark of hope in his chest. If the other slayer still lives then maybe, just maybe the world did not need Anna. He tried to block out the dark thought from the back of his mind. He was a priest, a man of God he could not allow such things into his soul, though he suspected they were already there.

Christopher's eyes met a young woman. Her dark hair wet and tangled in the morning rain. She looked nervous and distraught. He walked towards her.

"Are you alright?"

The woman frowned at him. Nervously, before she saw the collar he always wore. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Father, Fa-ther." she stammered, clutching Christopher's arm.

"What is it?" Christopher gripped her elbow, in fear of her falling.

"He's dead... He's dead. - There all dead."

A tightness filled Christopher's insides. "Who?"

"There all dead." she repeated with a shudder.

Christopher held her shoulders and waited patiently for her calm herself. "What's your name?"

"There all..."

"I know, dead. - Where? - Can you take me?"

She stared at him cautiously, then slipped her hand into his.

The small urban district of Boston was damp, dark and filled with the odor of blood. The woman march Christopher down an alley until they reached a warehouse. She pulled the door wide. The moment Christopher walked in he was hit the pungent smell of blood. He walked deeper into the darkness, following the point of the woman's finger.

Blood, red and green mixed at his feet. Bodies both human and non-human scattered around him. It was all Christopher could do not the empty his stomach; his eyes met those of a severed head. A Lister demon. Why was it always a Lister? He asked himself. Though he knew the answer. She chose them because they didn't fight back. They were easy targets.

"This ends now!" Christopher grumbled. "This carnage is the last straw. She has to be stopped."


	6. Chapter 6

"Father?"

The old priest rose from his knees at the sound. "Aye."

"Father Keller?"

"Aye." The old priest's Scottish accent rung off the church walls. "What can I do for you...Father?" His eyes widened at the bruises on the young priests face. He'd been beaten. Badly. What kind of monster attacks a man of the cloth?

"I'm Father Christopher. - This..." He turned to the woman. "I'm afraid I don't know her name. She's rather traumatized. - Some friends of hers have been murdered."

"Oh my. - I'm sorry, my dear." The priest touched her shoulder in comfort. He didn't attempt to ease her with the promise of heaven's glory. He simply lead her to a pew and helped her sit. There would be time for all the holy, holy later, when she was back in the real world.

"The Slayer." Father Christopher suddenly announced, no longer bothering to be inconspicuous.

Keller's eyes widened with surprise. "Pardon."

"I'm from the Council, Father. - I need help." Christopher took three steps forward. "Do you know where I can find Rupert Giles? - Is he still alive?"

"Giles?"

"Yes Father." Christopher nodded pleadingly.

Keller stared at the young priest.

"Please Father..." Christopher lowered his voice. "Like I said, it's the slayer. - She's killing…"

"That's her job man." The priest interrupted.

"Innocents?" Christopher replied with skepticism.

Father Keller frowned. He looked at the young woman's white plastered face, red rimmed eyes filled with the terror of a slayers fury. Keller was only an operative; he'd never seen a slayer or her work.

"Innocents? - Are you sure?"

"I'm her watcher…" he admitted shamefully. "I've seen her insanity first hand. - I've felt it."

Keller gasped. "She..." he pointed to the black eye in horror.

Christopher lowered his eyes, his silence speaking the words he couldn't bear.

"He's alive."

"Where?"

"With the slayers... He made contact with me around a week ago. He's contacting all of us who survive the First's attack."

"Slayers?" Christopher frowned, confused.

"You don't know. - Of course not…" the priest shook his head at his own foolishness. "There are many of them now."

Christopher gasped. "How?"

Keller smiled wirily. "Come... I'll explain." Before he showed Father Christopher to the back of the church he called for one of the nuns to sit with the traumatized woman, saying he was going to call for the police.

Alive. So Many. Christopher was still in shock when he arrived back at the hotel. So many slayers all at one time. And both Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane were living. It was amazing.

He opened the door to find Anna staring out of the window, a knife in her hand. Christopher stomach tightened. Though not from fear as it had always been, but from anger. She'd gone too far. Killed too many. He'd stop her. He had to.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked with contempt.

"Walking."

"Where."

Christopher took a deep breath. Something in his heart told him she knew. Though how was a mystery. "Around the city."

Anna turned and glared at him. "You know Father, Warehouses are dangerous. You shouldn't go snooping."

Christopher swallowed.

"I would have thought you'd learnt your lesson Father."

"My lesson?"

The light in the room gleamed off the blade in her hand. She was angry yet calm, a dangerous combination. Christopher heart crashed against his ribs. The last time she'd been this calm he'd almost lost an eyes. Maybe this time he'd lose his life.

"You know what they do to traitors in my country?"

" _Traitor_?"

"What else do you call someone who sides with my enemy?"

"They're not your enemy. There living creature. Peaceful. I've explained this a thousand times Anna." His tone screamed of desperation and anger, as well as fear. "Why won't you listen?"

Anna was in front of him before he knew it, her breath brushing his cheek, the furious, red haze shone in her eyes. "Listen..." she laughed drily. "Like you listen to me? – You're weak Father. - I'll never listen to you."

"You can't keep killing innocent demons."

"It's my job." she smiled wickedly. "And I'll not fall like the others. - I kill them all before I do."

Christopher weighed up the option of telling her about what the sorceress Willow Rosenberg had done. - About the other Slayers. That she wasn't the only one. He had to pray that Father Keller was able to contact Mr. Giles. If Anna killed him now, his only hope is that Giles would be able to stop her before she kills many more.

"So Father? - What did you find at the warehouse?"

"What you left. - Bodies. Human and Non-Human."

Anna didn't look in the least guilty. Proud was more accurate.

"You left no survivors." He said harshly, tears burning at the back of his eyes.

"None? - What about the woman?"

Christopher tried to remain calm.

"I know about the woman Father. I know she took you there. - I know where she is." Her eyes met his with disgust. "Do you know what she is? - No. She's a half breed, a mixture of human and Demon. - She wasn't there when I arrived, so I missed her." A tight vicious smile stretched across her lips. "But don't worry Father; I'll finish what I started."

" _NO_!"

Christopher's heart pounded as he threw himself at the slayer. He wouldn't allow her to take another innocent. He couldn't wait for Giles.

Anna laughed. Her well trained fist colliding with his jaw, then his temple. His head spun. Anna raised her fist again, it met his nose and the blood filled his mouth.

"I've had enough of you Father. - You're a sham. You're not worthy of the duty you've been given. - If you're lucky I won't kill you. But either way I'll not work with you again." Her foot collided with his knee, the crack sounding off the walls. Christopher lay trembling on the floor, Anna's heavy boot falling against the side of his face. Christopher lost consciousness, but that wasn't enough, Anna was angry and she needed a release.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened to you?"

The strangers' voice broke through the blackness. Christopher had no idea how long he'd been out. Minuets? Hours? - Days? He looked at the figure through a haze of dizziness. He thought his whole body was in pain but couldn't tell. The blurred figure knelt down beside him.

"Father?"

"Is he alright?" asked another voice. Female. American.

"I'm not sure. He's been beaten. - badly." replied the man, his English voice low and filled with concern.

"Giles?" Christopher murmured hopefully.

"Yes!"

"He knows you?" said a second female voice.

"So it seems. – Father? - What's happened?"

Christopher focused and tried to sit up.

"I don't think you should move." Giles said with deep worry.

Christopher breathed through the bone shaking agony. "Anna."

"Anna." asked the first female. "Where is she?"

"St Martins. - You have to stop her."

"Why is she going to St Martins?" The second woman asked.

Christopher's vision cleared finally. He looked at the two women, both young. He knew one by a photo issued to all the watchers with a warning to beware.

"Faith Lehane?"

"Told you I was famous." Faith said to the other female, a large sideways grin.

"Infamous, more like." Giles murmured, unimpressed by the light air in Faith's voice. "And not something to be overly proud of."

Christopher looked at the other woman. "Buffy Summers?"

The girls smiled, then laughed. "Fraid not."

"This is Kennedy Garrett." Giles informed the still dazed man.

After another few moments Christopher sat himself unsteadily on the bed. Giles handed him a glass of water while Kennedy and Faith stared at his broken and bruised face.

"Now Father, what happened?" Giles repeated.

Christopher took a couple of deep gulps. The cool water cleared his mind.

"You have to stop her."

"Who?" asked Faith.

"Anna!" Christopher insisted. "Didn't Father Keller tell you?"

Giles looked at the two women. "Father Keller?"

"Yes. - I told him everything. He was going to contact you."

Giles thought for a moment. Keller? He must have been one of the surviving operatives he'd contacted via phone. "I have actually met Father Keller, not yet." Giles informed him. "And I have only spoken to him once, by telephone."

"Then how did you find me?"

"We were looking for a whack-job." Faith replied coldly.

"We heard from a friend that some girls been killing innocent ..."

Christopher sighed, miserable. "That's Anna." He looked at three of them. "She's a slayer."

The women gasped.

"So you're her...?" Kennedy murmured.

"Watcher." Christopher lowered his head in shame. "Yes."

"Did she do that?" Faith remarked blandly.

Christopher remained silent.

Faith took a deep breath. Memories filled her mind. She'd done the same thing years before. Beaten and tortured her watcher. She'd inflicted pain on Wesley and had enjoyed it. She looked at the priest then rushed from the room. She needed to escape. Guilt was a constant companion now and she hated being face to face with it.

"Faith?" Giles called over his shoulder.

But she ignored his voice and strolled mindlessly into the passage, taking deep breaths.

"Faith?"

"Is she alright?" asked Christopher after another gulp of water,

"I'm fine!" Faith snapped, slowly stepping back into the room. "So what is she up to?"

"She's going after the only survivor of her massacre."

"Where?" asked Kennedy.

"St Martins, I left the girl with Father Keller." Christopher looked at the window where the sun was going down, the sky turning peach. "You have to stop her." His voice screamed with worry and guilt.

"We'll go. - check on this Father Keller." Faith insisted. "You stay with him."

The girls rushed off as fast as their feet could carry them, leaving the two men alone.

"So Father...?"

"Christopher."

"How long has this been happening." Giles examined the young priest's hammered body.

Christopher remained silent for a long time before telling Giles his long and pain filled story.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the cell phone broke into Giles and Christopher's conversation.

"Faith?"

Christopher's head shot to the door as it crashed open the wood split and fell off its hinges. Giles shot to his feet with the phone still against his ear. The pink haired teenage girl stood in the vacant space.

"Yes... I'm still here." Giles whispered. "I see... clearly."

Giles and Father Christopher were staring at the blood stained hands.

"Anna?" fear ripped at Christopher throat.

"You have a visitor I see."

Giles was amazed at the sight of the small Asian girl, so this was Anna Kusitu: A slayer. Buffy had met her once in another timeline. Another world. She'd told him all about that world. "Anna Kusitu?" Giles greeted.

The girl looked at him with interest. "Have we met?"

"Not in this world." Giles replied sardonically.

Anna gave him a cold smile. "You know me; I however do not know you?"

"I'm Rupert Giles."

Anna's eyes widened for a split second, before returning to their icy glare. "I'm sorry for your loss." She added coldly, not an ounce of remorse or sympathy in her tone.

"Anna you don't understand." Christopher got to his feet, taking a few steps towards her. "You're not the only slayer. - Things are different now."

There was a deafening silence as Anna's eyes flashed from one man to the other.

"The rules have changed." Giles added.

"Really?" Anna's blood covered fist clenched at her side. "How?"

"We had to call all the potentials in order to stop the First." Giles informed her, calm and collected. He was used to facing the dangers of an out of control Slayer.

Anna took a determined and threatening step towards the men. "We?"

"Buffy, myself and…others."

"You? - You called me?"

Giles nodded slowly.

"And the other slayer?"

"Thousands." Christopher clarified.

After another long silence, Anna approached the Priest, her gaze red with anger. "What gave you the right? - And what is it to me? - I'm the slayer I'm doing my duty. It matters not that there are others. It will only help our cause. We can wipe them out. All of them."

"Who?"

"The demons."

"You want to wipe out all the demon? - But some are innocent." Giles reasoned.

Anna laughed. "Are you _all_ blind? There's no such thing as innocent demons."

"Or Priest's it would seem." Giles remarked flatly.

Anna's lips tightened looking at Christopher with disgust. "He was in my way. - Fool."

"Who?" Christopher looked between the slayer and the watcher.

"Your friend, Father Keller. - She killed him."

"What!" Christopher began to shake.

"He would not hand her over. What could I do." despite her words there was no guilt in her voice.

"He was a Priest." Christopher gasped. "A Priest, Anna."

Giles thought for a second he saw emotion beneath her dark eyes, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. She felt nothing.

"Like you." Anna said plainly.

The pain in Christopher's body reminded him that she had no care for man or Priest, all she wanted was death. To kill. Well no more. He'd allowed this too long. Far too long.

Christopher rushed at the slayer, ignoring the pounding of both his head and his heart.

"No!" Giles cried.

The words reached Christopher too late, the priest's nose broke with a cry. Blood filled his mouth once more. Anna's fist continued its attack. Giles raised a chair to Anna's back. The force didn't stop her. Anna turned her attention to Giles.

Glass shattered as a body fell towards the concrete. A few scattered screams called out in the street. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Some gathered around the semi-conscious body, blood beginning to stain the dark concrete.

"Is she?"

"Call a doctor!"

Giles and Father Christopher stepped out from behind the crowd, Christopher walking regretfully forward, wincing as he lent down beside her. "Anna." he whispered.

Faith stared from the Window about the crowd. Killing a sister slayer had not been the plan but she'd had no choice, Anna was within inches of killing both Giles and Father Christopher. Faith through it a shame, Anna was strong, well trained but sadly completely unhinged, she could have given Faith a run for her money, the elder slayer knew.

The difference between Faith and Anna was timing. Maybe if there had been time Anna could have been shown a new path as Faith was, but there hadn't been any. Anna was unstoppable; she had needed to be stopped. Her heartless disregard for the shades of gray that inhabited their world made her more of a threat than Faith had been in her life.

As the old saying goes it takes one to know one. Faith knew Anna, she seen it in the girls eyes. She wasn't going to be saved. - Not by Father Christopher, not by Giles or herself. She'd keep killing and killing and killing.

Christopher bowed his head over Anna, giving her last rights. He needed to give her forgiveness. For him, for all she'd done, all she'd killed. If he didn't forgive her he may find himself hating her and Christopher didn't want to hate the young girl. It wasn't her fault she'd taken the path that had led them to this place. That blame lay at the feet of her previous watcher.

"You're all fools. - You'll regret this." Anna groaned, even at the gates of death her eyes were filled with fury, hate and anger.

"He did you wrong Anna, so much wrong. - He was a monster. Worse than any you fight. - You know that."

"He was wise. He knew what it would take. He made me to do anything, no matter what." Her voice was a whisper.

Christopher wished he could change this. Anna's death had not what he had hoped for when he'd wanted Rupert Giles help. But as he knelt beside her he knew to his unending sorrow that death was always going to be the end of this story. Whether his or hers.

There was an almost silent breath and it was over. Anna had passed from this world to the next and Father Christopher prayed that God would understand that it wasn't Anna's true self that combined such horrors. She had been an innocent twisted until she was drenched in so much blood that she was unable to wash herself clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad, it was one of my early stories. I know its not wonderful. 
> 
> The character of Anna was taken from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series of books: The Lost Slayer. I totally recommend those books.


End file.
